Sophisticated electronic assemblies often employ dense arrays of electrical conductors to deliver signals from one area to another. Routing large groups of conductors in an efficient and organized manner often proves problematic for a variety of reasons. The overall assembly cost, form factor (size), conductor pitch, and complexity all typically must be taken into account to determine a suitable routing method.
For high performance semiconductor testers, sometimes referred to as automated test equipment or ATE, tester signals up to several gigahertz are funneled and delivered from relatively large circuit boards known as channel cards, to the leads of a very compact device under test or DUT. Often, several thousand signal paths provide the signal delivery scheme between the DUT and the tester electronics. In order to preserve fidelity for such high-frequency signals, the signal paths are constructed to provide as close to a matched fifty-ohm impedance as possible. Providing a closely matched impedance with a large number of signal paths is difficult.
Further, in the past, there is typically a connector between the cable and the interface module, which limits density, and does not allow for low cost contact.
What is needed is a tester interface module capable of delivering high frequency, high fidelity signals at low cost. Moreover, what is needed is a tester interface module and method capable of providing higher signal density with higher frequency and high fidelity at low cost.